1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap adjusting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a strap adjusting device for an aircraft harness-adjustment strap.
2. Prior Art
The Air Force pilot or airman's restraint system has been a structural vest put on before entering the cockpit. The Air Force vest was available in three sizes. The Navy restraint system has also been a structural vest put on by a pilot or airman before entering the cockpit. The Navy vest was available in 22 sizes.
As an economy measure, the Air Force and Navy now desire a seat-mounted harness. This would result in one harness per seat, rather than the approximately 21/2 structural harnesses per flyer there have been. There has also been a great flying weight spread and the largest size accommodation ever invoked (from the smallest to the largest flyer).
The problem created by the size accommodation is that the adjustment straps on the seat-mounted harness are sized for big people. When a small person utilizes the harness and adjusts it, two or three feet of strap hang loose from the adjustment buckle of the harness. This is the case with at least four adjustment straps of the harness, so the problem is greatly compounded by several feet of several straps hanging loose and being potentially dangerous due to their accident-causing potential.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a strap adjusting device of simple structure, which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to eliminate loose hanging straps.
An object of the invention is to provide a strap adjusting device which is inexpensive in manufacture and used with facility, convenience and rapidity to eliminate loose hanging straps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a strap adjusting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and used with facility, convenience and rapidity to eliminate loose hanging straps from an aircraft seat-mounted harness.